The present disclosure relates to a medium storage box, a medium handling apparatus, and a financial device.
Generally, financial devices provide desired financial services to customers. Financial apparatuses may input/output media or automatically transfer media. As an example, financial apparatuses may allow inputting or outputting banknotes or checks.
A financial device includes a plurality of medium storage boxes to store media. Medium storage boxes may store a single kind of bills, respectively.
Since such conventional medium storage boxes store a single kind of bills, respectively, in order to store various kinks of bills in the financial device, there should be provided medium storage boxes corresponding to the number of kinds of bills. Accordingly, when including medium storage boxes corresponding to the number of the kinds of bills to store all kinds of bills, the size of a financial device increases. On the contrary, to maintain the size of a financial device, the number of kinds of bills to be stored is limited.